It is known that many computers and other data sources are connected to a display device by means of a connector system. Conventional (legacy) displays, or other display devices such as projectors, often have a low end connector such as a video graphics array or VGA connector which is designed to be used to connect the display device to an appropriate signal source, such as that provided by a computer. However, contemporary computers and other sources of a visual or audio signal often have a high end digital video connector such as a digital visual interface or DVI output connector instead of a VGA output connector.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional system 10 for connecting together a VGA display with a computer. The conventional system 10 comprises a cable 12 connected to a VGA connector 14, and another connector 16 connected via a second cable 18 to a DVI connector 20. The DVI connector 20 is then attached/plugged in to an audio or video signal source 22, which in this embodiment is a personal computer such as a Macintosh computer.
Using the conventional connection system 10, it is possible to connect a VGA cable 12 to a DVI cable 18, and to realize a successful, though not always highest quality, signal transfer. However, because many contemporary computers have become miniaturized in size and length, the larger size and longer lengths of the cables often result in a connection system which may be larger and longer than the computer itself, resulting in considerable inconvenience, loss of visual attractiveness, and degraded quality of signal transfer.
Utilizing such a conventional system 10 to connect a VGA and a DVI connector, it is also necessary for the user to manually tighten the two screws 24a and 24b located on the VGA connector 14 and the two screws 26a and 26b located on the DVI connector 20 so that a secure attachment can be made, in order to provide the highest possible signal quality and also to avoid interruptions or distortions in signal quality. However, tightening the afore-mentioned screws can be very difficult for people with larger hands or fingers, or who must adjust the connectors while working in very small spaces.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for connecting a VGA or other type of connector from a display device or the like to a DVI connection on a signal source such as a personal computer. The system and method needs to be as compact as possible. The system and method also needs to enable the user to adjust connectors to form a secure connection in as easy and simple/efficient a way as possible, thereby creating a high quality signal transfer without image distortion or loss. The present invention addresses such a need.